


Center Of Attention

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-07
Updated: 2006-03-07
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Mayweather's interesting means of eating his fruit at lunch finally wins him Archer, Tucker, and Reed's attention.  (02/28/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This fanfic includes m/m romantic and physical situations. No beta. I've got a half-dozen other fics (and work) I should be doing, but Jensen and Regina sent me this plotbunny, and I couldn't even put up a fight.  


* * *

No one was watching him. They were all lost in their own worlds. Archer sat across the table, talking with Tucker about what he planned to do with the rest of his shoreleave. Reed sat to his left, brochures in hand as he flipped through all the exotic locations to visit. Mayweather had tried to comment on the locations, since he was spending his shoreleave with Reed, but the man only grunted and nodded in reply. Reed was deep into reconnaissance mode. It was best to just leave him alone and let him decide where they were going after lunch. 

Mayweather was simply glad to have some legitimate time with Reed. Since they started their more than professional relationship over a year ago, they were still sneaking around. He really could care less what anyone else thought, but Reed felt it "prudent" to keep things under wraps for now. Mayweather snorted. For now was turning out to be a lot longer than he'd thought. 

And Mayweather was getting tired of all the time Reed had been spending with Tucker. It was a diversionary tactic employed by Reed to keep people from noticing just who's quarters Reed ended up at every night. But if he kept it up for much longer, people were not going to start wondering about Reed and Mayweather, but instead wonder about Reed and Tucker. Not that he felt anything was going on between them. Reed always showed up at Mayweather's quarters every night, very much interested in spending time alone with him. 

Two days ago Mayweather had finally convinced Reed that spending their four shoreleave days staying in two joined rooms and touring the sights together would not attract too much unwanted attention. Besides, if Reed had gone off with Tucker again, who knew if the two of them would've returned in one piece. They had a habit of getting into trouble together. All they needed was four days off to who knows where. Then again, Mayweather had his own habit of breaking a bone or two on his shoreleave. 

But at the moment he seemed to have been relegated back to his normal "peanut gallery" position, as Sato always put it, watching the senior officers decide what would happen with the rest of the day while he sat by quietly. Usually he mentally made jokes and stole glances at Reed, trying desperately not to laugh out loud or get caught and have to explain himself. He didn't mind normally. They could make all the hard decisions and leave him be. 

Right now, though, being ignored was starting to get on his nerves. Reed and Mayweather had dropped by Archer's room to eat lunch on his balcony with Tucker in order to socialize. Yet Reed was engrossed with the brochures, and Archer and Tucker only made passing comments to Mayweather. He wasn't boring. Why won't they pay him any attention? 

Mayweather leaned back in his chair and looked up at the purple sky above, the sun high and bright. Absently, he picked up the citrus looking fruit from his plate, rolling it around in his hand. It was about the size and color of a tangerine. He speared his thumb through the thin skin into the soft, pulpy inside. He licked off the juice on his finger. It was more sweet than a tangerine, and it was a little spicy of all things. 

Mayweather decided it wasn't half bad and brought the fruit up to his lips. He sucked, pulling the juices and pulp out of the fruit through the opening he had made with his thumb. It was an old habit from when he was a kid. Fresh fruits had been such a luxury back then, but one time they had ended up with a crate full of tangerines and oranges in their cargo hold. The fruit was going to spoil if it wasn't eaten. His sister and him had held sucking contests, laughing and pointing at the odd faces they had made as they raced to flatten their fruits first. He'd hated to eat citrus any other way after that, always making his mother giggle. He smiled at the memory. 

A knee nudging against his thigh brought Mayweather back to the present. He glanced over at Reed. Arousal and embarrassment clouded the man's stormy eyes. Mayweather smirked as he licked away a trail of juice with a quick flick of his tongue, then sucked harder on the fruit. Just enjoy the view Malcolm, Mayweather thought, winking. Reed swallowed and attempted a glare before rushing back to staring at his pamphlets, trying to appear like he wasn't interested in Mayweather's sucking mouth. 

Mayweather tried his best not to look cocky. Finally, he had managed to get Reed's attention. It just took a little sexual innuendo. Why hadn't he thought of it earlier? He over-exaggerated the sucks, making a tiny noise with each one. Reed's shoulders tensed, tossing Mayweather another look, then worriedly looked at Archer and Tucker. They had noticed Mayweather's show but seemed to miss Reed's interactions with him. 

Mayweather grinned and continued sucking, even with the three men watching. He was innocent as can be, filled with only pure thoughts. It wasn't his fault if they all had dirty minds. Oh, he better get a better grip on his fruit. His fingers squeezed around the slowly flattening citrus. He snaked his tongue out so Reed could see it. Reed coughed to cover up a groan. 

When he'd sucked out the last of what he could from the fruit, Mayweather pulled it casually from his lips and set it onto his plate. 

Somehow he wasn't surprised it was Tucker who piped up first, "Shit, Travis, I didn't know you could eat an orange without peeling it." 

Archer laughed and Reed blushed. 

"They're more like tangerines than oranges. But it just takes a little practice. I used to do it all the time as a kid." 

Tucker reached into the bowl of fruit and picked up his own. He looked the round tangerine over questioningly. "So what do ya do?" 

"Looking to pick up a skill to impress the ladies, Trip?" Archer teased. 

"Well, it does draw one's attention," Reed said. 

Mayweather chuckled, flashing Reed a quick sultry look before turning to Tucker. "Just punch a hole into it with your thumb." 

Tucker did as he was told and he had to work quickly to lick up the squirted juice before it stained his Hawaiian shirt. He grumbled but managed to get it all. "And then?" 

"Suck." 

Tucker's ears turned a light shade of red. "Just suck?" 

"Suck hard." Mayweather smirked. Now he even had Archer looking uncomfortable. 

Tucker gave it a valiant try, but he only ended up almost imploding his face, cheeks sucked in. He groused as he came up for air, "Damn, this is hard. I dunno how you managed it." He looked Mayweather up and down. 

"Just got to learn how to suck, Trip." 

Reed snorted, bowing his head down to hide the humor in his eyes. 

Archer tried to restrain a laugh as he ran a hand over his face. "You're certainly a man of many hidden talents, Travis." 

"Thank you, Captain." Mayweather did his best to look completely innocent. "I don't usually get many chances to practice my talent on fruit, though." 

Reed sat straight up, kicking Mayweather in the shin to shut up. 

"True, we don't get many whole citrus fruits on Enterprise," Archer said, oblivious, "I'll see what Chef can do. But you might attract more attention than you want showing off that particular gift in the mess hall." 

Mayweather chuckled. "It would be great to get some more oranges, though, sir." 

"I think we should be going," Reed interrupted, probably worried to let the conversation continue. "Thank you for the meal, Captain, but there's a show in fifteen minutes we should try to get to." 

Archer nodded, standing as they stood. "Glad you two stopped by. Behave yourselves while you're out." 

"We will, sir." Mayweather grabbed another tangerine look-alike for the road and clapped Tucker on the shoulder. "Practice makes perfect, Commander." 

"Thanks, Travis," Tucker said, shaking his head. 

Reed rushed for the door, Archer seeing them out. Mayweather thanked Archer again before being corralled onto the hotel's lift. 

The moment the lift door shut, he wasn't too surprised to find himself pressed against the wall, Reed kissing him senseless. Oh, he'd pushed a few buttons, had he? Please let Archer convince Chef to keep more citrus around... Mayweather wrapped his arms around Reed. 

The lift clinked before it came to their floor, giving them a moment to pull back before the door opened. Reed dragged Mayweather off by the front of his shirt. 

"Where are we going?" Mayweather asked sweetly. 

"Your room." Reed pulled Mayweather down the hall to the door at the end, keying it open. 

"What about that show you were dying to see?" 

Reed shut the door after them, fingers slipping up underneath Travis' loose shirt. "Oh, I can't wait another minute more for it to begin." 

Mayweather grinned and tossed aside the tangerine in his hand as he pushed Reed back onto the bed, straddling his hips. "I do love it when I'm the main attraction." 

~the end~


End file.
